


Gấu bông mặc áo măng tô màu nâu

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Come back home to a Teddy Bear, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Trip Abroad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: - Akaso vô tình tìm được chú gấu bông to thật to -
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Gấu bông mặc áo măng tô màu nâu

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Gấu bông và áo măng tô màu nâu  
> Au - Téppu  
> Pairing - Machida x Akaso  
> Rating - G

Anh đi công tác 2 tuần rồi, còn những một tuần nữa mới xong cảnh quay ở nước ngoài mà anh hằng ao ước. Trong khi đó, cậu vẫn đang bận rộn với những dự án trong nước. Anh đã cố gắng nhiều rồi, tới lúc gặt hái được quả ngọt thì anh nên tận hưởng lâu lâu chút xíu. Cậu - Akaso Eiji cũng sẽ cố gắng để theo kịp anh vậy.

Nhưng mà…

Cậu nhớ anh. Nhớ anh lắm. Cũng lâu lắm rồi, hai đứa mới xa nhau dài như thế này. Mặc dù lịch trình làm việc và quay phim đã được lên kế hoạch từ rất lâu, nhưng cậu chẳng bao giờ có đủ tự tin khi ở một mình sau những ngày tháng dài bên anh.

Cậu quen dần với những món ăn anh nấu nhanh khi cả 2 được nghỉ tối cùng nhau. Cậu quen những cử chỉ ấm áp đến bình dị, lặp đi lặp lại ngày qua ngày. Cậu quen với sự chăm sóc quan tâm của anh. Mới có 2 tuần, thêm sự chia cách múi giờ làm việc liên lạc khó hơn nhiều. Bỗng nhiên, cậu cảm thấy đồng cảm với Adachi trong tập truyện tranh của Yuu-sensei khi bị thuyên chuyển công tác, phải xa rời Kurosawa.

Cho dù ngắn ngày hay dài ngày, xa vẫn là xa. Có những thứ, vì khoảng cách địa lý mà không thể thực hiện được.

Hôm nay được tan sớm, cậu ghé vào siêu thị một chút, mua đồ ăn tối, tiện thể giết thời gian luôn. Về căn nhà rộng rãi đó mà không có hơi ấm của anh, cậu thật sự sẽ không kìm được mà làm phiền anh mất.

“Bạn đang cần một người để ôm sao? Đừng lo, chúng tôi có giải pháp đây!”

Cậu ngửa cổ lên, nơi có tiếng nói phát ra. Là một quầy bán gấu bông. Oa, đủ các kích cỡ luôn này. Chắc khu này mới mở nên mới có nhân viện tiếp thị đứng đây. Cậu đứng đó, ngây ngốc mất một hồi. Khi tỉnh lại, Akaso thấy mình đang rảo bước trên đường về nhà, trong tay là con gấu bông to đúng đầy một tay ôm.

Ông bà ta hay nói “nhàn cư vi bất thiện”. Cũng không hẳn là bất thiện cho lắm, xét cái hành động cậu đang làm này. Nhưng mà, nếu ai đó nhìn thấy cậu đang làm gì thì chắc chắn sẽ cho rằng, đây là một hành động rất “bất thiện”. 

Trên người chú gấu bông to đúng bây giờ là chiếc áo măng tô màu nâu của anh. Cái ánh mắt hạnh phúc của cậu khi nhìn chú gấu bông mặc chiếc áo đó khiến bất cứ ai nhìn cậu bây giờ cũng sẽ thoáng chốc tự hỏi “người này, có đang yêu chú gấu bông kia quá mức không?”. Không, không hề. Con người đang trưng bộ mặt ngây ngốc nhảy chân sáo ra phòng khách kia chỉ là yêu chủ nhân của chiếc áo măng tô trên người chú gấu bông quá nhiều thôi, và nhớ người đó cũng rất nhiều nữa.

+++

Cạch…

Tiếng chốt cửa vang lên nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể. Nhưng, trong không gian yên lặng bốn bề của căn nhà rộng lớn thì nó lại vang lên rất rõ ràng.

“Mong là em ấy ngủ say rồ!”

Khẽ khàng lăn chiếc va ly vào phòng khách, anh buông một tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhõm. Cuối cùng cũng về được tới nhà rồi. Hai tuần rưỡi xa cách, anh gần như chịu hết nổi mà phải gấp rút hoàn thành lịch quay của bản thân, đổi vé về sớm với chú thỏ bé nhỏ của anh. Anh lo lắng, không biết dạo này cậu có ăn uống đủ bữa không, có bị lên cơn dị ứng bất chợt không? Rồi bao nhiêu câu hỏi nữa mà anh chẳng kịp gọi điện về hỏi thăm cậu, chỉ biết chạy tiến độ thật nhanh, về bên cạnh cậu.

Đẩy nhẹ chiếc cửa phòng ngủ, nơi bên trong đang có một chú thỏ ngoan ngoãn đang say giấc. Nơi anh thường nằm giờ cộm lên một hình dáng gì đó rất to. Anh chột dạ. Ai vậy?

Không chút chần chừ, anh rảo bước đi tới bên cạnh chiếc giường, nhìn vào bên dưới lớp chăn. Một chiếc đầu bông to thật là to trồi ra khỏi lớp chăn bông với hai cái tay tròn tròn. Bỗng nhiên, cậu khẽ cựa quậy, ôm lấy chú gấu bông to đùng vừa vô tình làm dấy lên lòng ghen tuông của anh chặt hơn một chút. Miệng lẩm bẩm với chất giọng ngái ngủ đáng yêu.

“… nhớ anh, Keita…”

Lòng anh bỗng nhói lên một tiếng. Hoá ra, không phải chỉ mỗi mình anh, ôm nỗi nhớ nhung người nào đó trong mấy tuần vừa rồi. Lưỡng tình tương duyệt, tình yêu chỉ vẹn khi 2 trái tim đều hướng về nhau.

Nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay cậu ra khỏi chú gấu bông, đặt nó ngay ngắn sang chiếc ghế bên cạnh cửa sổ. Còn mình thì thế chỗ vào nơi của chú gấu bông. Đặt khẽ lên trán cậu một nụ hôn, nâng đầu cậu để lên bắp tay rắn chắc của mình. Akaso của anh rất ngoan, ngủ lúc nào cũng rất sâu, và chỉ động đậy thật khẽ khi tìm cho mình vị trí nằm thoải mái nhất.

Nhận thấy mùi hương quen thuộc nồng đậm qua cánh mũi phập phồng, cậu hơi tỉnh một chút, rúc vào lòng anh một cách thật tự nhiên, mắt không mở mà rằng

“Em nhớ anh nhiều lắm đó, Machinda”

Anh khẽ cười mỉm khi nhìn thấy hành động đáng yêu của cậu, tay còn lại vỗ về lên tấm lưng vì thói quen ngủ nghiêng mà cong lại của cậu.

“Anh cũng nhớ em nhiều lắm đó, Sonnu của anh. Ngoan ngoan ngủ tiếp đi, có anh ở đây!”

Khuôn miệng chúm chím khẽ nở nụ cười, cậu chìm vào giấc mơ tưởng chừng như không thể hạnh phúc hơn được nữa. Giấc mơ đẹp lắm, anh về với cậu rồi.

+++

Ánh năng chiếu vào phòng ngủ qua tấm rèm mỏng, hắt lên khuôn mặt trắng hồng xinh đẹp của cậu. Bị đánh thức bởi những tia nắng ấm áp nhảy nhót trên gương mặt. Cậu lờ mờ mở mặt. Bỗng cảm nhận được có vật gì đó nặng ngặng đang vắt ngang qua bụng mình, cậu thoáng hoảng hốt. Quay thật nhẹ sang bên giường còn lại, vừa mừng rỡ lại vừa hồi hộp, lo lắng. Là anh… Anh đã về với cậu rồi…

Cậu giật mình nhận ra, giấc mơ ngày hôm qua không phải là mơ. Đưa tay anh nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi nơi eo đã mỏi nhừ vì ai đó ôm cậu cả đêm.

Nằm nhìn ngắm khuôn mặt gầy rộc đi vì giờ anh đã có vai diễn mới. Cậu bỗng chốc thấy thương anh.

Rướn người lên, hơi tì một chút vào phần đệm bên trái cánh tay anh. Đặt khẽ lên môi anh một nụ hôn. Ngay lập tức cậu bị cánh tay rắn rỏi đó quấn lấy. Không cho cậu một giây phút để hoàn hồn, anh đưa lưỡi mình vào khoang miệng nhỏ, khuấy đạo như muốn thoả nỗi nhớ.

Dứt mình ra khỏi nụ hôn nóng bỏng, anh đưa tay lên xoa nhẹ đôi má phúng phính của cậu

“Tadaima! Sonnu!” (*)

*Okaeri! Machinda-kun!” (**)

* Tadaima - Anh đã về!  
* Okaeri - Mừng anh về nhà!

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: Một con fic đường mật tổng hợp mấy ngày vừa rồi luôn. Tép viết ra cái fic này lúc ngủ gật và high quá high vì hint, nên là có điều gì sơ xuất, mong cả nhà bỏ quá cho, nghe :3  
> Iu thưng cả nhà nhìu.


End file.
